


[podfic] The Off Season

by reena_jenkins, Tieleen



Category: How I Met Your Mother, Leverage, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Crack, Crossover, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieleen/pseuds/Tieleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Now, I have to admit, this wasn't the first time we'd been assigned temporary members, usually while your uncle Barney was imprisoned on other planets, on trial on other planets, being pelted with rotten fruit at the town square on other planets, or attending another sensitivity seminar. We'd had marines and we'd had scientists, and once we had a supposed refugee from RDS-462 who turned out to be a mad priest and tried to sacrifice your aunt Lily to the Ancients. All of them, including the fake refugee guy, tended to find our team a little... weird."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Off Season

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Off Season](https://archiveofourown.org/works/65167) by [Tieleen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieleen/pseuds/Tieleen). 



**Coverartist:**[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/)   
  
 **Warnings:** crossover, crack, Purimgifts 2010  


 **Length:**  00:10:14  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic  **[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(HIMYM_SGA_LEV\)%20_The%20Off%20Season_.mp3)**  (thanks for hosting me, [](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)  !)


End file.
